Power Ally!
by Earth Beast
Summary: The Power Rangers has a help by a very funny scientist. Will He and his maid be more helpful? And why does he want to be helpful?
1. Chapter 1

Power Ally!

Chapter 1

Rangers are at the Angel Grove Youth Center as usual.

"What do you think Lord Zedd might be up to?" Kimberly asked.

"If Lord Zedd attacks, we'll be ready." Tommy said.

Nearby an seems to be 15 to 17 years old dark brown hair and brown eyes, boy in blue jeans, green t-shirt and red jacket, is working on a big machine when a long light blue hair and golden eyes, maid arrive with a tray, "Here you go, master. Plain hamburger, just the way you like it."

"Thanks, Joy." Boy said.

Then Bulk and Skull arrive to do some miscreants as usual. They then see the boy with his machine.

"Let's have some fun with this geek." Bulk said.

"Yeah. Let's." Skull said while laughing.

With that, the bullies heads towards the boy who bopping his head while working on his machine.

"Hey, Geek!" Bulk said.

The 'geek' as they called him, didn't seems to notices Bulk and Skull as he carry on working.

Meanwhile, Zack notices Bulk and Skull, "Hey, guys. Those two are up to something on the poor guy."

"We better help him." Jason said as he, Tommy and Zack got up.

Bulk and Skull are getting mad as Bulk reach towards the boy when a hand sudden grab his wrist.

It was Joy who's very angry, "Don't disturb my master when he's busy."

Bilk and Skull look up and down of Joy's beautiful body with curvy figure and a large breasts.

Bulk then smile, "Hey, babe. How about you ditch that loser and hang out with us instead."

"Yeah. Ditch that loser and hang out with us." Skull said.

"I obey only my master." Joy said as she tighten her grip on Bulk's wrist for the while before she release him.

Bulk rub his wrist. But before he or Skull could do anything, Jason, Zack and Tommy arrive and stand between the maid and the bullies.

"How about you go bother somewhere else?" Zack asked.

Suddenly, the Angel Grove High's principal; Mr. Caplan arrive and grab Bulk and Skull by their jackets, "You two was suppose to be in school for detention."

With that, Mr Caplan drag them away. Jason, Tommy and Zack laugh.

"I was able to handle them myself, but thank you for your help." Joy said as she bow.

"No problem." Tommy said as Kimberly and Trini join in.

"So, what you making?" Kimberly asked to the boy...

Who's doesn't seem to notices her or others. Joy giggle as she poke her master. Joy's master turn towards Joy who point at others. The boy's eyes widen before he pull something out of his eyes.

"I'm sorry?! Do you need something?" Boy asked as he put the small devices on the table.

Kimberly pick one of those devices up and had a look, "What are these?"

"Those are my Satellite Signal Ear-gear. I designed them myself. You can hear music, news, anything you want to hear. But it would seems they're still need more work." Boy said.

"Master..." Joy said.

"Oh, right! Where're my manners. I'm Dr Chris, the genius. And this is my handmaid, Joy." Dr Chris said as he carry on working.

"Nice to meet you." Joy said with a bow.

"Nice to meet you two as well. I'm Tommy." Tommy said.

"I'm Jason."

"Name Zack."

"My name is Billy."

"I'm Trini."

"I'm Kimberly."

"Please to meet you, guys." Dr Chris said as just did the last screw, "I've done it!"

Dr Chris then turn the machine on and the machine starts to buzzing and rattling. A pipe fold out and a bowl pop out from machine, under the pipe. Then the pipe shoot out a creamy balls into the bowl.

Dr Chris pick up the bowl and a spoon, "Ice Cream?"

"No thank you." Tommy said.

"You made a Ice Cream making machine?" Kimberly asked.

"Sure have. But instead of four favours. This baby can make apple favour, beef favour, wood favour and anything you think about. I'm so clever." Dr Chris said with a proud smile.

But then, his machine starting to rattle hard and shaking!

Outside of Angel Grove Youth Center...

KAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Back inside, there's a HUGE mess! Lucky, no one was hurt but they're cover in soots.

Dr Chris got up, "Well, back to the drawing board." Then Dr Chris' eyes widen before he smile widely, "It must be charged by now!"

Then he run off with Joy right behind him.

Then the rangers got up and dust themselves.

"Well, that's one way to blast the Power Rangers." Zack muttered.

"What do you think he meant about 'Charged by now'?" Trini asked.

"Let's find out." Jason said.

(Meanwhile)

At the Moon Palace, Lord Zedd is sitting on his throne as he always does.

"I wonder what those pesky Rangers are up to." Lord Zedd said as he use his Telescopic vision.

There, he sees the Power Rangers and couple of humans he doesn't know or care.

(Back with the Rangers)

Dr Chris after get clean, nows wears brown jumpsuit and has a large metal pack on his back while standing on the skateboard. A few yards ahead, is a ramp.

Joy and the Rangers sat nearby.

"What's is that anyway?" Tommy asked.

"Solar Powered Jet Pack Gear." Joy said.

Dr Chris put on the goggles, "Ok. Here we go!"

With that, he fire up the jet and he starting to move and gain speed.

"I think this one will work!" Joy said.

But suddenly just near the base of the ramp, the jet stop!

"Or not." Joy said with a sigh.

"That's weird." Dr Chris said as he turn around towards his maid and the Rangers, "I wonder what went wrong?"

Suddenly, the jet fire up again and Dr Chris set off again... THE WRONG WAY! The skateboard hit the step and Dr Chris fell and rocketing around while Joy giggle.

(Meanwhile)

Lord Zedd laugh at the sight he seeing, "This little bug is quite amusing. I would to watch but sadly, I have lots of works to do, like destroying the Power Rangers!"

Then Lord Zedd aim his magic staff at Earth and release his lightning.

Lord Zedd's evil lightning hit an teddy bear, dragon and alligator toys and in the flash, a monster appear!

It had humanoid body, bear's ears, alligator's long mouth, bear like hands with long claws, dragon's wings, alligator's feet and dragon's tail.

"I Talron, will destroy the Power Rangers!" Talron said as he roar at the sky.

(Meanwhile)

Dr Chris still running- I mean, rocketing around while people around, are laughing.

"We need to do something!" Kimberly said as she rush to get a bucket of water.

Dr Chris manage to grab the tree and hold on tight before Kimberly run by and splash the water on the jet and put out the fire before she run to get more water.

Not very happy Dr Chris turn while remove the goggles. But before he could say anything, Kimberly, not knowing, splashed the water on his face!

Dr Chris spilt water out, "Thank you very much."

"I should hope so! You could have been in flame!" Kimberly said.

"Kimmy, I've come prepared! This suit is 100% fireproof." Dr Chris said as he remove the jet pack, "You just manage to ruining my hard work."

"I was only trying to help!" Kimberly said.

Suddenly, the rangers' communicators beeped.

"What was that?" Dr Chris asked.

"My... watch! It's just remind me that I need to go somewhere." Kimberly said before she and other rangers went off.

"That's weird." Dr Chris said in confuse before he pick up his normal pack, "Joy, let's go."

"Yes, master." Joy said as she lift up the jet pack and follow her master.

(Meanwhile)

Rangers arrive in ally and makes sure no one is around.

"What is it, Zordon?" Jason asked.

"Rangers, Lord Zedd has sent a monster to attack Angel Grove." Zordon said from the communicator.

"We're on it. It's Morphing time!" Jason said.

"Dragonzord!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-Tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

Then the Power Rangers arrive where Talron is.

"Power Rangers! I've been looking for you." Talron said.

"Let's do this!" Red Ranger said.

Just then, Putties arrive and attack.

Red Ranger jump kick the Putty before land a punch on other.

Black Ranger hop over the Putty before kick it on the rear.

Yellow Ranger blocks attacks before land a bow on the Putty

Blue Ranger kick two Putties before block one attack.

Pink Ranger flip around before land a punch and kick at each Putties.

Green Ranger slice and dice the Putties but must hurry as he'll lose his powers soon.

"Must I do everything myself?!" Talron asked before he charged.

(Meanwhile)

Dr Chris and Joy has walk through the forest when they heard something nearby.

"What was that?" Dr Chris asked as he made his way towards the sounds.

(Meanwhile)

"Taste my flame!" Talron said.

With that, he release his fire from the mouth and fry the Power Rangers, knocking them to the ground.

Just then, Goldar arrive near the battle with a small cage, "Time to put the Power Pests to the cage."

With that, he aim cage at the down rangers. Then with a flash, a beam from the cage and hit the Power Rangers. The Power Rangers then stuck into the cage.

"Hey! Let us out of here!" Jason said as the Power Rangers trying to get out.

"Finally, the Rangers are now trap like rats!" Goldar said before hand the cage to Talron, "Guard these pests with your live while I go get Lord Zedd."

"Right away!" Talron said as Goldar vanish.

(Meanwhile)

"Ai-yai-yai! The Rangers are in trouble!" Alpha said.

"Lord Zedd has created the cage to trap anyone or anything and the Rangers can not teleport out." Zordon said.

(Meanwhile)

Dr Chris arrive near Talron, "Excuse me, could you tell me what's going on?" Then Dr Chris notices the cage with small colour humans inside, "Hey! Those are the Power Rangers! Give me that cage!"

"Oh, no I won't!" Talron said.

"Oh, yes you will!"

"Oh, no I won't!"

"Oh, yes you will!"

"Oh, no I won't!"

"Oh, yes, you will!"

"Oh, no I won't!"

"Oh, no you won't!"

"Oh, yes I will!"

"Oh, no you won't!"

"Oh, yes I will!"

"Oh, no you won't!"

Oh, yes I will!"

"Oh, no you won't!"

"Oh, yes I will!"

"Oh, no you won't!"

"I'll give you the cage with the Power Rangers to you, whether you like it or not!" Talron said.

"Ok, you win. I'll take the Power Rangers." Dr Chris said before he took the cage and went off.

"HA! I sure show that human who is the bo... bo..." Suddenly, Talron's eyes widen when he reazlies he's been tricked, "HEY!"

Dr Chris laugh at it, "What a dummy." Suddenly, a lightning zap pass his head.

Dr Chris turn to see the monster running to him!

"Uh oh!" Dr Chris said before he run away fast while dodging the lightning.

Dr Chris then, slam his fist on the belt buckles, "Catch you later!" Then suddenly, Dr Chris vanish.

"No!" Talron yelled.

(Meanwhile)

Dr Chris appear somewhere, "That was close. My Emergency Escape Teleport Belt works well." Dr Chris then hold the cage up, "You rangers OK?"

"We won't be in few minutes." Trini said.

"Why?" Dr Chris said.

The tiny Yellow Ranger point down. Dr Chris look dow to see they NOT on ground but in the air few feet above trees.

"Aw man." Dr Chris just said before he starts to fall down!

Meanwhile, Joy is sitting on the log, waiting for her master. Then suddenly, Joy stand up, move few steps before straight out her arms before Dr Chris land on them.

"Thanks, Joy." Dr Chris before the cage land on his head and land somewhere near.

Dr Chris pick up the cage, "Sorry about that. I thought I had that belt fixed."

"We're fine." Tommy said.

"Speak for yourself." Kimberly said as she the lower under the plie.

"Joy, to the Lab!" Dr Chris said.

A while later, they arrive a abandon Warehouse. Inside is full of machines.

Dr Chris put the cage on the table, "Now, let's get you out of the cage."

Then Dr Chris head to nearby machine and switch it on. The Machine pop out a lazar gun and aim at the cage.

"Do you think he knows what he's doing?" Kimberly asked.

"I think so." Billy said.

The gun fire at... a SANDWHICH that's next to the cage, toasting it. Dr Chris turn the machine off and pick up his toasted sandwich.

"Nice and toasty." Dr Chris said before he eat his sandwich, "Now then... Where was I, Joy?"

"Helping the Power Rangers out of the cage and get them back to normal size." Joy said as she prepare a nice cup of tea.

"Oh, right!" Dr Chris said before he... simply remove a pin of the cage lock.

Shocked and Surprised, the Rangers just push the cage door open and walk out.

"Seriously, a baby would have seen that." Dr Chris said with a smile.

"Why didn't we see that?" Zack asked.

"Cause you were busy staring at the monster." Dr Chris then move a machine with lightning conductor, "Now, to get you guys full size. I'll use my Super Duper Shrink Ray Gun in reverse."

Dr Chris short out few wires and replace few parts before he activate the machine. The lightning like beam shoots at the Rangers and they grow... RIGHT TO THE CELLING!

"Whoops! Sorry, guys." Dr Chris replace the parts again and fire it again, shrinking the Power Rangers down to their normal size, "Well, you know what they say, small ones grow up fast."

The Rangers laugh. But then, the Green Ranger fall to his knee as he start to glow.

"Hey, Greeny, Are you alright?" Dr Chris asked.

Suddenly, Green Ranger de-morph back to...

"TOMMY?!" Dr Chris asked in surprise/shock before he turn towards others, "If that's Tommy, that must mean you guys are; Jason, Zack, Billy, Trini and Kimberly."

The Power Rangers sigh as Pink Ranger says, "Well, the jig is up."

"We might need to save our energy." Red Ranger said with others nodded.

With that, The Power Rangers de-morph.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" Kimberly asked or more like begged.

Dr Chris zip his lips with a smile before he turn to his handmaid, "Joy, prepare the bed at once."

"Right away, Master." Joy said as she bow before she went to the bed.

"Jason, Zack, Billy give me a hand with Tommy." Dr Chris said.

They nodded and they with Dr Chris, help Tommy to his feet and carry him to the bed.

After Tommy seat on the bed, Dr Chris place some adhesive pads on him that're connect to the computer next to bed.

"With these, I'll found out what's wrong." Dr Chris then turn to Tommy, "It'll take a while to complete the Data. Till then, stay on that bed."

"Well, you're the doc, doc." Tommy said with a laugh.

Joy carry a large pillow and place it behind Tommy, "Here Mr Tommy, you shouldn't be uncomfortable while waiting."

"Thanks Joy." Tommy said while relax.

Joy then turn to others, "May I get you guys some drink?"

"Well, I could go for lemonade." Zack said with others agree.

Joy bow, "Right a way." Then Joy move off.

The rangers turn to Dr Chris who working on the machine large long pipe with the tip point down.

"Hey, thanks for helping us." Jason said.

"You're welcome. Hey Zack, could you hand me a screwdriver?" Dr Chris asked.

Zack hand Dr Chris the screwdriver. After the few screws, Dr Chris went to pick up a roll of carpet before unroll and lay it on the floor. Then Dr Chris went back to the machine.

"If I can ask, what is that?" Kimberly asked.

"This is my Self Service Carpet Cleaner." Dr Chris said.

"It cleans carpets itself?" Trini asked as Joy hand her a glass of lemonade.

"No more wasting backs or times." Dr Chris move his machine till the pipe is over the carpet, "This baby can do all the carpet cleaning while you can sit down and relax with nice cup of tea."

The Machine began sucks the carpet dirt... AND THE CARPET!

Dr Chris' face fall as the rangers laugh.

"Does your machines ever work well?" Kimberly asked.

"Most of the time." Dr Chris said as he turn off the machine.

Then Dr Chris went to the computer, "Data has been gather, Tommy. I'll let you know what I find out. For now, you can go."

"Thanks." Tommy said as he remove the pads.

Just then, the rangers' communicators beeped.

Jason answer, "We read you, Zordon."

"Rangers, thanks goodness you're all safe." Zordon said from the communicator.

"Yeah. We had some help." Tommy said while smile at Dr Chris.

"Well, Lord Zedd has called his monster back. But I have no doudt he'll send it attack again." Zordon said from the communicator.

"We'll be ready." Jason said as he and the others about to leave.

Dr Chris run to catch up, "Say, Rangers. Maybe I can help you guys. I can create something that will handle the monsters or maybe..."

"Dr Chris! We're appreciated you helped us. But we don't need more help." Kimberly said.

"Yeah. It's too dangerous." Tommy said.

"Besides, it's getting late. You should go home. Your parents must be worry." Trini said before she and other rangers teleport away.

Dr Chris sigh in saddness as he made his way back to the computer while mutter, "If only it was that simple."

Dr Chris press he print button before went off while the machine print out the data.

(Meanwhile)

Lord Zedd is glowing red in anger, "You pathetic fools! You let one useless human out smart you!"

Talron is shiver in fear, "But, it wasn't my fault!"

"Silence!" Lord Zedd said before he turn towards Earth, "You maybe lucky this time, Power Rangers. But your luck has just run out!"

(To be continued)

(Done! Hope you like it. Who's Dr Chris? Will he ever help the Power Rangers without his machines blow-up? Stay tune to find out. Till then, See you Power Rangers lover really soon!) 


	2. Chapter 2

Power Ally!

Chapter 2

The Rangers are sit around the table in the Angel Grove Youth Center.

"It's been a day. When do you think Lord Zedd send his monster back?" Tommy asked.

"Who knows?" Zack asked.

Just then, Dr Chris and his maid join them, "Hi guys."

"What are you doing here?" Kimberly asked.

"Can't a doc hang out with his new friends?" Dr Chris said.

"Dr, what are you doing here?" Kimberly asked again with mad tone.

Dr Chris made a small smile before he pull out lots of papers, "Here some ideas for those monsters."

"Dr Chris, we don't need some help. We can handle ourselves." Kimberly said.

"Like how you handle yourself from that cage?" Dr Chris said.

"He does have a point." Jason said.

Suddenly, the rangers' communicators beeped.

"We got to go." Tommy said before he and others went off.

Dr Chris quicky gather all his plans, "Hey, wait for me!"

But by the time Dr Chris catch up, the Rangers teleport.

"Drat." Dr Chris said before he pull out his phone, press few buttons before talk to it, "Joy, it's me. The Ra- I mean my friends are on their over to take care of something."

(Meanwhile)

The Power Rangers arrive in the clear field.

"Safe by the communicators." Kimberly said.

"That Doc sure does everything to help." Trini said.

Just then, the Putties arrive.

"Those guys again." Trini said.

"Right. These two are mine." Zack said before he went towards them.

Zack block the Putty attack before whack it then kick another one on the chest.

Jason back kick the Putty.

Kimberly swat the Putty's kick before kick back.

Billy duck and flip the Putty.

Trini block every Putty's attack.

Tommy jump kick hard.

Suddenly, Goldar and Talron.

"This time, you will not escape!" Goldar said.

"We'll see about that. It's Morphing time!" Jason said.

"Dragonzord!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-Tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

Then, the battle goes on!

Red and Green Ranger sword fight Goldar.

Talron slash Black Ranger then punch Blue Ranger before grab Yellow and Pink Ranger, lift them up and throw them hard.

Meanwhile near the battle, Dr Chris arrive with his big case and seeing the battle.

"Looks like they need help. Good thing I come prepared." Dr Chris said s he lay his case and open it, revealing pieces of a lazar gun.

Back at the battle, the Power Rangers regroup.

"Alright guys, let's put them together!" Red Ranger said as five Rangers summon their weapons.

"Power Axe!" Black Ranger said, throw his axe in the air.

"Power Bow!" Pink Ranger said, combine her bow to the axe.

"Power Daggers!" Yellow Ranger said, combine her daggers to the bow near the edge.

"Power Lance!" Blue Ranger said, combine his spilt lance to the bow near the axe.

"Power Sword!" Red Ranger said before jump to the weapon and place his sword on the top before land near other rangers.

"Power Blaster!" The five Rangers said.

Meanwhile, Dr Chris manage to put the gun together, "Finally! Now, to save the Power Rangers."

Dr Chris aim the gun at the monsters then pull the trigger... THEN THE GUN HAS RAPID FIRE ALL OVER!

The surprised Power Rangers and monsters are dodging the beams.

Dr Chris' out-of-control gun, has Doc hopping like crazy, "WHERE"S THE OFF BUTTON?!"

"Enough of this! Let's get out of here." Goldar said before both he and Talron disappear.

Dr Chris hops all over till he finally found the off button. Then Dr Chris feel a tap on his head, causing him to turn as see the Power Rangers.

"HI guys. Did we win?" Dr Chris asked.

(A few moments later)

"Dr Chris, you've ruined everything! We had that monster till you nearly blasted us! I already told you, WE. DON'T. NEED. YOUR. HELP!" Kimberly said.

Dr Chris and the Rangers are at the clearing field with Joy.

"Well... at least you didn't get trap again." Dr Chris said with an nervous smile.

The other rangers and Joy are watches from few feet away.

"You're hopeless! You claimed you're helping everyone but all you ever did is nearly getting everyone in danger." Kimberly said.

"But... I..." Dr Chris try to say.

"Why don't you just go home and leave us alone!? You're nothing but an annoying pest." Kimberly said.

Everyone was shock at what Kimberly just said.

Dr Chris then lower his head as tears slowly growing in his eyes, "I get it. I'm just useless and in the way. I'll leave and go somewhere. Joy, let's go."

With that, Dr Chris and his handmaid went off.

"Dr Chris, wait!" Tommy said as he went after them...

But Kimberly grab Tommy's hand, "Forget him. He'll be thankful one day. Right now, we need to get back to the Command Center."

(Meanwhile)

Lord Zedd glow bright, "That clown not only outsmart you, but nearly blast you!" Suddenly, Lord Zedd stop glowing and went to the thinking pose, "On the other hand, if that fool built something that powerful, he could help me finish my ultimate weapon."

"Yes! Brilliant plan, my Lord." Goldar said.

"Goldar, fetch him." Lord Zedd said.

"Yes, my evil one." Goldar said before went off.

(Meanwhile)

The Rangers are back in the Angel Grove Youth Center, sit around the table.

"I don't know, Kimberly. Maybe you're being too hard on him." Jason said.

"It was for his own good. He'll understand someday." Kimberly said.

"Maybe, but what you said to Dr Chris was a bit harsh, even for you." Trini said.

"I have to agree with them, Kimberly." Tommy said.

Then Zack suddenly, got up, "Let's go and look for Dr Chris."

The other four agree while Kimberly stood up, "Wait a minute! We should forces on Lord Zedd and his monsters."

"But you might have hurt his feeling." Billy said.

"Some people have to learn the hard way. And he way passed the 'hard way'." Kimberly said.

The other Rangers stare at their pink friend before Zack says, "OK. But I'm going to look for him." Before went off.

"Me too." Billy said as he join Zack.

"Let's go." Jason said.

"Right behind you." Trini said.

Tommy look at Kimberly before join the others.

(Meanwhile)

Dr Chris and Joy with big pack, just left the Angel Grove Youth Center.

Dr Chris took out the device before turn it on, showing the hologram map, "Let see... Where to next?"

"Try the South America." Joy said.

"Excellent idea." Dr Chris said.

Suddenly, Goldar and the Putties appear out of nowhere.

"Think again, Clown! You're coming with me." Goldar said.

"I would like to see you try... And who you calling 'Clown', Monkey?" Dr Chris said.

"Putties, seize him!" Goldar ordered.

With that, the Putties went on attack.

Dr Chris throw his pack and went to the Putties with Joy behind him.

Dr Chris side kick Putty 1 before punch Putty 2.

Joy duck as Putty 3 try to land a punch, before she low kick to trip it before she jump kick Putty 4.

Dr Chris swat Putty 5's punch then block Putty's kick before grab it's ankle and spin round and round til he let go.

Joy grab Putty 6 and 7 then she ram them to each other.

Goldar power up his sword and fire the fire like beam at Joy, causing explosion around her and Joy was send few feet away.

"Joy!" Dr Chris said before couple of remain Putties grab him.

"Like I said, you're coming with me." Goldar said.

Suddenly, Green and Red Ranger attack the Putties who got their friend, from behind and then, stand in front of Dr Chris as the Black, Blue and Yellow Ranger join up.

"Guess again, Goldar!" Red Ranger said.

"Why do you Power Rangers always get in the way?!" Goldar said before he suddenly, had a thought, "On the other hand, I could capture the Power Rangers again!"

"I would like to see you try." Yellow Ranger said.

Suddenly, a lightning bolt come out of nowhere and hit the ground near Rangers and their friend, causing explosion around them and the Blue Ranger was send flying few feet away from the others.

Talron appear with the same cage, "Hello Rangers."

Then with a flash, a beam from the cage and hit the four Power Rangers. The Power Rangers then stuck into the cage.

"Not again." Yellow Ranger said.

"Hey, let them go!" Dr Chris said before got grab by Putties.

"Let's go!" Goldar said before the monsters and their prisoners disappear.

(Meanwhile)

Kimberly do gymnastics to clear her head... Maybe she was a bit hash on Dr Chris when all he was doing is helping.

Just then, A very, very old man arrive and went to talk with Ernie, "Excuse me? Could you tell me where I can find the Power Rangers? I need to talk with them?"

"Find the Power Rangers?! That's impossible. The Power Rangers only appear when evil monsters attacks." Ernie said.

"OK. Thank you. If you see any of them, tell them an elder man name Richard Goodwin wants to talk to them about a crazy boy goes by the name, Dr Chris." Richard said.

Kimberly surprised by this information!

"I'll see what I can do." Ernie said.

As Richard left, Kimberly watches him for the while before she went off.

Few moments later, Richard is all alone on the bench when the Pink Ranger arrive out of nowhere.

"Power Ranger!" Richard said.

"Yeah, that's me. I heard you want to speak with me." Pink Ranger said.

"Correct. But not here in public place." Richard said while look around.

Confuse about it, Pink Ranger stand close to Richard and teleport herself and an old man away.

They appear in the Command Center Where Alpha has chairs ready for them.

They sit down before Pink Ranger ask, "Ok. What is it you want to talk about?"

Richard sigh before say, "Uncle Chris is not what you think he is."

"Really? Then what... Wait, UNCLE?!" Pink Ranger asked in shock.

"Yes. Truth is, Dr Chris is my great, great, great, great granduncle." Richard said.

Pink Ranger is speechless.

(Meanwhile)

Dr Chris is working on the giant engine while the still small Rangers in the small cage, are on the table.

Then Lord Zedd appear with Goldar and Talron, "Is it finish yet?"

"I'm working as fast as I can. But I'm telling you, a machine that nearly the size of the planet will drain lots of power in hours." Dr Chris said.

"Enough lies! Work faster or the Rangers will get it." Lord Zedd said while growing red before he disappear. while Goldar and Talron stands guard on the prisoners.

Dr Chris glare at the monsters before he went back to work.

"Don't do it, Dr Chris! We're not worth it." Green Ranger said.

"...But you are to me..." Dr Chris muttered.

(Meanwhile)

"Wait a minute! How can Doc be you many greats Granduncle? He's like 15 to 17 years old. Must be a mistake." Pink Ranger said, starting to think that they were not talking about the same doc.

Richard pull out a very old photo and show it to Pink Ranger. It's a picture of Dr Chris; SAME DR CHRIS SHE MET!

"How...?" Pink Ranger asked.

"It about a long time a go." Richard said.

(Flashback)

Chris is walking home from collage when suddenly as he pass the ally, he was grab and drag away.

(A while later)

Poor Chris is gagged and strapped to the bed with a bare chest when a very, very old breaded man arrive.

"Comfy?" Old man asked.

Chris muffled while struggle to escape.

"Good. I bet you're wondering why you're here." Old man said.

Chris glare at his kidnapper.

"WELL! It's simple, I need a perfect guinea pig to test my prototype Ever Lasting Beating Heart." Kidnapper said as he reach across then grab it before showing Chris beating heart.

Chris eyes widen in shock and fear.

"Now, let's begin." Kidnapper said before place a sleeping mask on Chris.

(A while later)

Chris is chain to the wall with a very long scar across his chest. The kidnapper slowly move towards poor teen.

"It's working! With this heart, I can live for... for..." Suddenly, the kidnapper collapse as he breath hard, "No...! Not... yet!" Then he die of heart attack by the time the police arrive.

(Days later)

Chris is having dinner with his family.

But sadly as the years gone pass, his family are getting old while he remain young. Chris was horrid when he watches his family pass away one by one. It hurts him too hard so he decide to run away.

(End of flashback)

"Then after that. My Granduncle starts using his endless beating heart to help everyone with science. Even though it end up blow up. Still, he loves helping." Richard said.

Pink Ranger, Zordon and Alpha was shock at this! Pink Ranger then fell regret for what she done and said to him.

"Dr Chris tries everything to join his lost family. He tried stabbing himself, eat poison food, drowning and he even try remove that heart but it just move itself back inside him. Granduncle try everything, but it seems impossible. So, please, give him a chance. He's a clown, but he help more than anyone does." Richard said.

Pink Ranger nodded, "I'll keep in mind. Thank you for telling me."

With that, Alpha teleport Richard safety before Pink Ranger de-morph back to Kimberly.

"I... I didn't know. Why didn't he tell us?" Kimberly asked.

"My best guess that he doesn't want anyone to know." Zordon said.

Suddenly, Blue Ranger arrive with injured maid in his arms.

"Billy, what happen?!" Kimberly asked as Alpha bring the bed.

"Goldar, Talron and the Putties ambushed Doc and capture him and others. Joy is worst shape." Billy said as he place Joy on the bed before de-morph.

Kimberly's eyes widen in surprise before say, "It's my fault. If I went with you, Dr Chris wouldn't have been captured."

"None of this wasn't your fault. We didn't know Lord Zedd will go after him." Billy said.

"Billy is right. For now, we must find him and the others before bad things will happen." Zordon said.

"But how?" Kimberly asked.

"With... this..."

Billy and Kimberly turn to see Joy weakly dig through her apron pocket and pull out a small hand size device, "This is... the Unlimit Range... Tracker Mark One. It'll... track Master... no matter... how far... he is."

Billy took the Unlimit Range Tracker Mark One, "Thanks, Joy."

"Please...? You must... rescue my... Master." Joy weakly begged.

Alpha stand near the maid, "I'll watch over her, Rangers."

"Don't worry, Joy. I'll rescue Dr Chris if it's the last thing I do." Kimberly said.

"Good luck, Rangers. May the power protect you." Zordon said.

"Let's go." Billy said before both he and Kimberly teleport.

(And done! Will Billy and Kimberly rescue Dr Chris and other rangers? Stay tune to find out! Till then, see you Power Rangers fan really soon!) 


End file.
